


come a little closer

by Joiedevivre



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, This is disgusting fluff, pseudo confession, sleepy noct, this will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joiedevivre/pseuds/Joiedevivre
Summary: I was given aprompt:Can you do a gladnoct "confess" drabble? ^-^I'm 90% sure I failed, but it's there in technicality. ;)





	

Noct glanced over at Gladio, the subtlest shift of eyes already narrowed with sleep. He was so tired, and gods, Gladio had never looked more appealing. He knew he shouldn't - knew it was a bad idea...

"What," Gladio grunted without looking up from his book. Noct let his eyes slide back, once again gazing at the back of Ignis' (empty) seat. 

"Nothing," he mumbled, disgruntled but not surprised. Gladio never missed anything. Especially a chance to bitch at him. He groaned internally as Gladio shut his book and focused his attention on him. 

"What?" he asked again, and Noct groaned audibly this time. 

"I'm sleepy," he said, hedging. 

"You're always sleepy. So take a nap."

"I can't get comfortable on the car, " he said plaintively. He knew he was tilting dangerously close towards actual whining, but couldn't summon up the energy to fight it. The long suffering sigh that Gladio pushed out through his nose made him wish he had at least tried, but it was too late. He could feel Gladio's gaze boring into him, but he didn't look up again. 

"Come on," Gladio said at last, and a little flicker of hope wavered inside Noct. He peeked over to see Gladio regarding him with fond but irritated resignation. 

"Mmm... mean it?" Noct stifled a yawn, covering his mouth. 

"Yeah, c'mon princess," Gladio shifted, pushing his long legs to Noct's side of the car and wedging himself against the door. Elated, Noct drew his own feet up and scooted along the seat until he could lean into Gladio's chest. He tried to suppress the flutter in his stomach as he laid his head over bare skin, and resisted the urge to nuzzle in and dip his nose between Gladio's pectorals. He was already drowning in the sweet-sharp scent of soap rising off his skin, and he couldn't hold in a sigh of satisfaction as Gladio's arm settled over his shoulder onto his back. 

"Comfortable?" Gladio asked with only a trace of insincerity colouring his voice. Noct nodded, refusing to give in to embarrassment as Gladio muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "twenty fucking years old" under his breath. 

"Thanks," Noct said softly. 

"Just go to sleep," Gladio grumbled. "You're gonna wake up when the others get back anyway."

It was probably true, Noct thought, but he was already fading, sleep fuzzing up the edges of his mind as the warmth of Gladio's body spread through him, he was slipping, slipping away into it. Something brushed lightly at the back of his neck, then he felt Gladio's hand working its way into his hair, and that soothing touch pushed him over the edge. 

He didn't wake again when Ignis and Prompto returned, nor when the car started moving, and even later, missed the discussion on the night's plans entirely. A vague semblance of consciousness began to rise at last when he was moved substantially, and a dissatisfied mewling fuss crawled out of his throat unbeknownst to him. 

"Hush," Gladio's chest rumbled softly as he spoke. "I'm carrying you." 

Even Gladio's effortless strength wasn't quite enough to keep him from waking entirely though, as he eased Noct out of the car and lifted him into his arms. Noct cracked an eye open, then both, halfway, catching glimpses of fluorescents and neons at odd angles. 

"Where are we?" he mumbled. 

"Hotel," Gladio replied.

"Nighttime?" Noct managed, barely coherent. 

"Yeah, you've been asleep for almost two hours." 

"Mmmph," was all the response he could get out, eyes falling shut again. 

"Prompto, door," he heard distantly, and several moments later, he was set down on a lusciously soft mattress. The blankets were thick, but also cool on his skin, which roused him further. 

"So... we're done for the night?" he heard Prompto ask. "Cause I'm hungry." 

"Yeah, I actually am too," Gladio said, closer. 

"I imagine that can be remedied," came Ignis' voice, farthest away, followed by rustling, footsteps, a grunt of pain from what sounded like Prompto, and more voices he couldn't make out. The door opened and closed, and then there was silence. Too much silence, actually, and Noct was beginning to awaken from the cold. He blinked, raising his head and licking at his lips, mouth dry and cottony from sleep. Had he been left alone?

His answer emerged from the tiny hotel bathroom at that moment, and Noct laid his head back down on the pillow with a sleepy smile. "You stayed," he said with satisfaction. 

"Well, someone had to watch over you," Gladio was slipping out of his shirt, and Noct suddenly felt a jolt more awake as Gladio tossed his shirt on the edge of the bed. Noct watched the lines of his back rippling, the eagle flexing over muscles as Gladio dug through a bag for a clean shirt. Noct inched one hand across the bed and snagged Gladio's shirt quietly, pulling it over him like a blanket all the way up to his chin. It covered a good half of his body, and he felt deliriously happy from the warmth of it as he dipped his nose under the collar and was surrounded by Gladio's scent. He didn't feel ashamed at all when Gladio turned around, tank top in hands, and saw what he had done. 

The eye roll he got was dramatic, but Gladio was kind of a dramatic dude and Noct didn't care, as he'd gotten what he'd wanted. 

"Can't even put yourself under the blankets?" Gladio mocked. 

"More like don't want to," Noct yawned. "I like this," he said, shutting his eyes and missing the flare of irritation on Gladio's face. 

"Why do you do that shit?" he growled, and Noct looked over in surprise. 

"I'm sleepy," he said, his tone asking 'isn't it obvious?' without him having to say the actual words. 

"Why me though, always with my shit? You gotta lay on me in the car, you're always taking my shit, on my side of the tent. For fuck's sake, you made me carry you in here." 

"Didn't make you," Noct said indignantly. 

Gladio didn't reply immediately. Noct supposed he had been caught by that - after all, who had made him? He could have simply roused Noct and let him walk the 30 meters from the car to the hotel room door. 

"Doesn't explain the rest," he said finally, and Noct's heart skipped a beat. He really didn't want to answer the question. Remaining silent, he lowered his eyelids again til they were almost closed, keeping his eye on Gladio through the narrowest slit. He saw the other man's face flush with exasperation and he resisted the urge to curl into a ball and roll onto his other side as Gladio took three strides across the room to the bed and reached for his shirt. Noct clamped his hands down on it, giving Gladio unexpected resistance as he thought he'd snatch it easily. He was still able to pull it from Noct's hands with little effort, but the surprise of being met with a struggle threw him off balance and he had to steady himself with one knee on the bed. After a brief tussle, it was over, and Gladio held his shirt while Noct stared at him, red-faced and resentful. 

"For fuck's sake, Noct," Gladio seemed genuinely angered. "What's got into you?" 

"You weren't using it," was all he could say. 

"So? It's still mine. You're on a bed covered in blankets." 

Noct did roll over this time, turning his back on Gladio and shutting him out. 

Gladio wasn't having it, one huge hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back to face him. "Listen, I'm not going to put up with this babyish shit much longer, you better knock it off." 

"It makes me feel safe." The words came out in a rush, quietly. As he had earlier, he heard and felt rather than saw Gladio's sigh. 

"You been having nightmares?" 

"No. Yes. I just - it helps me sleep. When you're there." Noct didn't lift his head and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You could have told me. If you were having trouble," Gladio's voice gentled, and Noct felt him shifting on the bed as he sat up against the headboard. His big hands reached out again, and this time when he pulled at Noct, it was carefully, folding him into his side. If Noct had been overwhelmed earlier, it was nothing compared to being pressed, his entire torso, against Gladio's shirtless upper body. Cotton fabric draped over the parts of him that weren't surrounded by smooth muscle, and he recognized that Gladio had pulled his shirt over both of them. If he had wanted to feel safe, he couldn't imagine it could get much better than this, but his heart still jumped in his chest. 

"Noct," Gladio said softly. "Is this something we need to talk about?" 

"What's to talk about," he replied as flippantly as he could. 

"We don't have to... now. But eventually..." Gladio left the sentence open, letting him know that he wouldn't let him off the hook forever. Noct sighed, the barest whisper of breath. He tilted his head up to look Gladio in the eye, deep blue meeting dark brown. 

"Love you," he said simply, and lowered his head again. He heard Gladio snort. 

"Good enough," he said. "Get some sleep. Your highness." 

Noct smiled, and obeyed.


End file.
